Fangirl
by tatorxtotxkiller
Summary: What happens when you are transported to another dimension where all you favorite characters are real? Well, I found out. This is my story.


Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned any part of this I would be writing fanfiction? Well...Moffat and Kripke did it so maybe but I don't.

With the Christmas tree glowing in the corner and her puppy bundled up on her feet Jennifer Spranger sat typing on her laptop. The sound of holiday carols filled the room the sweet scent of Fall Rain filtered through the air. A perfect Monday evening according to the aspiring writer. Her current quest was a dirty little secret of hers. Fanfiction.

Now there's nothing to be ashamed of! I just, you know, don't broadcast to the world that I obsess over fictional characters, plot lines, and imaginary love stories that are never ever gonna happen. When I'm around the right crowd I can fangirl harder than any before but the normal, sane people of the world would think I need to instutionalized if they saw how I spent my free time. Honestly, I have so many ships, OTP's, and obsessions it can't possibly be healthy. Oh, and if you didn't already figure it out I'm Jennifer. But you can call me Jen. Cuz I know you're just like me. I'm sure we'll be bosom friends before you know it.

Anyway, I suppose I'm not so much as trying to be a writer as needing to tell my story. It's easy to tell since it happened to me. Like totes happened. The doctors and shirks think that it's an "elaborate story my mind conjured up to postpone coming to terms with the reality in which I reside." What a load of bull. It happened. I know it did. Trust me, my mind is not that awesome that it could have come up with all this on its own...

The gods cannot be this kind, Carry on my Wayward Son just began playing in the background. It was meant to be, I was meant to tell my story. I'm sure at some point you'll want me to continue on with the point of this story, right? Well, I feel like I need to give you some background information. A little over six months ago, I was in an 'accident'. I say this as such because, well, I don't think it was an accident. I think that someone/something (and you know who I'm talking about) decided that I was needed elsewhere and used the 'accident' as a plausible way to get my there. Trust me, we'll be on the same page once you hear everything that happened.

Like any good cheesy story it is best to start in the beginning. So you know how this past winter was awful, like worst ice storm we had seen in years. Well, combine epic winter crapfest and my ungracefulness and shit was bound to hit the fan. So thankfully I have a job that understands that when there is bad weather not to expect too many of us to actually show up. I had only been in this department for a few months and I wanted to make a good impression with my boss whom I knew for a fact was going to be in that day.

Everything was white, the cars, sidewalks, driveways. It was glaringly white. And at 730am it was unwelcomely bright. I put on so many layers I practically waddled down the three flights of stairs at my apartment complex to the harsh cold outside. I made it off the landing and onto the unplowed street and began the 8 foot stretch to my car. I wasn't even sure that if I made it to my car unscathed that I would be able to get it out of the parking spot. So much snow had built up over the previous night that I might just be stuck home. Well, turns out I didn't have to worry about being able to move my car for I never made it there. Right in the middle of the street for every Tom, Dick, and Harry to see I fell. On my ass. Hard.

It took just seconds for the snow to saturate my pants, three layers worth. Once I accessed that no real damage had been done I attempted to stand. A little slip and fall wasn't going to keep me down, oh no! I tossed my now sodden purse aside and with the least ice covered spot I could find around me I made my way to a standing position. Now, anyone who has ever fallen in the history of ever knows the first thing you do once you are upright after a fall. You check to see who spotted your embarrassment. I breathed a sigh of relief, as far as I could tell I would be treasuring this moment alone.

I lifted my foot to return to my car-reaching quest and before I could gain ground again my other foot slid out from underneath me. This time I wasn't so lucky. Instead of my nice cushiony ass taking the brunt of the fall I went out flat. Flat enough that my head managed to bounce off the ice covered pavement a time or two. This is what they tell me now. I, of course, was out cold.

As I awoke to warmth I had assumed as all sane peoples before me that I had been transported to the heavens above after having no more earthly tasks ahead. Once I was able to open my eyes to the bright white enveloping light I noticed that I had not perished from my fall but rather had been transported to my bed. Where it was established I was not coming to meet a heavenly father. So I was back in my bed, my room, even my pj's. It was as I was trying to sit up that I noticed my head felt like it was about to split in two, stabbing pain behind my eyes. A low groan escaped me.

My father rushed into the room quickly followed by my mother. "Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy. Jen, just lay back down." It didn't take much convincing for me to abide. The pain was making doing anything else nearly impossible. "Do you remember what happened?" my dad continued.

"Well, yea, I mean I fell. After that it's a blank. How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours. Once Kade found you in the parking lot she called us. You were a bit foggy when she reached you but the three of us managed to get you upstairs." Kade, my roommate and best friend, I noticed was standing just inside my bedroom door.

"Hey you. You scared me half to death. No more of that, okay?" she joked.

My dad grabbed my hand, "I didn't see any blood so we figured you could just sleep it off here. How is your vision?"

"Fine," I whispered. "But the pain is horrid." With their help I was able to rest my back against the pillows so I was in a semi-upright position. From my side table my father handed me two asprin and a glass of water. "Figured you might need these." Always nice to have a paramedic in the family.

I stayed in bed for the remainder of the day and most of the next. Once I awoke on the second day I was feeling fine but who am I to pass up a perfectly plausible opportunity to miss work. And so from the comfort of my couch I settled in for a relaxing day of doing absolutely nothing. So what is any good fangirl to do when 12 hours of uninterrupted free time? Marathon! My guilty pleasure is Supernatural. I just know that Jensen and I will be wed eventually. Jared will be the best man, as was his first wedding, and Kade, my maid of honor will undoubtly steal his heart. Then there will be another wedding not too far in the future. Oh, you ask what happened to their first wives? They can visit once or twice every twenty years or so. Anyway, I digress...

Supernatural. I can't say for sure if I was Jensen or Dean more. Jensen most definitely has the looks and humor but Dean, now here we have a protector, the brave, kind-hearted, tortured lover who slays monsters and puts family first. Yup, I'm a Dean girl. Mine, back off. I will take a bitch out.

Four and a half hours into my marathon my stomached grumbled. Alas, the ramen noodles had failed me and I went in search of more sustenance. Fridge: empty. Panty: empty. Okay, so they weren't exactly empty, the just didn't contain anything that sounded appealing. And if it did sound appetizing it required too much effort to make. So off to find a drive through that suited my needs.

At the end of my street I braked at the stop sign checking to see if the way was clear. Coming in on the left I noticed a black car approaching. As I waited for the car to pass I thought how funny it would be should it be a black Chevy Impala. But what were the odds that would happen? Apparently rather high for as the car drew near I began to recognize the head lights and grill. A black Chevy Impala passed in front of me. My jaw was affixed to the floor as I watched in awe as it continued on its way.


End file.
